Kaepora Gaebora/quotes
The following are a list of quotes made by Kaepora Gaebora in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. ''Ocarina of Time'' *Link first enters Hyrule field: "Hoo hoot! Link... Look up here! It appears that the time has finally come for you to start your adventure! You will encounter many hardships ahead... That is your fate. Don't feel discouraged, even during the toughest times! Go straight this way and you will see Hyrule Castle. You will meet a princess there... If you are lost and don't know which way to go, look at the Map. The areas you have explored will be shown on the map. Press START to enter the subscreens and Z or R to find the map. On the map subscreen, you will also see a flahing dot showing you which way to go next. Did you get all that Yes/No? (Yes) Alright then, I'll see you around! Hoot Hoot Hoot Ho!" (No Always makes him Repeat)" * Path to the Castle entrance "(Head upside down) Hey, Link, this way! The princess is inside the castle just ahead. Be careful not to get caught by the guards! ho ho ho Hoot! On this ground, time flows normally. But time stands still when you are in Lon Lon ranch or a town. If you want time to pass normally, you will need to leave town. Well, well, which way are you going to go now? Hoo hoo Hoot! Do you want to hear what I said again? (NO!) Hoooo, you are a smart kid. good luck then. Hoo hoo." * Lost woods from goron city: "Hey, over here, Hoo hoo! Link...Good to see you again! Listen to this! Hoot hoot.... After going through the lost woods, you will come upon the sacred forest meadow. This is a sacred place where few people have ever walked. Shhhh...what's that? I can hear a mysterious tune... You should listen for that tune too... Hoo hoo ho! Do you want to hear what I said again? (Hell no!) If you are courageous you will make it through the forest just fine. Just follow your ears, and listen to the sounds coming from the forest! Hoot hoot!" * In lost woods after learning Saria's song: "Hoo hoo! Did you learn the Ocarina song from Saria? That melody seems to have some mysterious power. Theremay be other mysterious songs like that you can learn in hyrule. If you hold the Ocarina with C where a melody is necisary, a musical staff will appear. I reccoment that you play a song that you know. I also suggest that you play even when a score is not displayed. Just like this: Hoo hoo hoo! Hoot hoot hoot! Do you want to hear what I said again? (FOR GOD'S SAKE NOOOO!) Melodies you have learned will be recored on the quest status subscreen. You sould memorize those melodies." * After deafeating king Dodongo, and getting the fairy atop Death Mountain: "Hoo Hoot! well it looks like you have grown up a little from the Great Fairy's power... But you still do not really look like the hero who will save Hyrule. At least not yet! If you are going back down the mountain, I can lend you a wing. Come here and grab my Talons! And hold on tight! Hoo hooooooot!" * Zora's domain path entrence: "Hoo hoo! Looks like you have gotten bigger and stronger already, Link. Just ahead lies Zora's Domain. The Zora's serve Hyrule's royal family by protecting this water source. Their door will not open for anyone exept those who have some connection with the royal family. Let them hear the melody of the royal family! Hooo hoo Hoooot!" * Outside of spirit temple/ after iron knuckle: "Hey, what's up Link. Surprised to see me? A long time in this world is almost nothing to you, is it? How mysterious! Even I thought that the tales of a boy who could travel through time was merely a legend. Link, you have fully matured as an adult. For now on, the future of all the people of Hyrile is on your shoulders. Mabe it is not my time anymore. Here is my last advise. Two witches inhabit this temple. In order to destroy them, turn their magic power against them. Hoo hoot! Do you want to hear what I said again? (Of course I do) I will continue to watch you. Hoo hoo hoo hoot!" Category: Quotes